For Christmas
by Lit Tenshi
Summary: Heero and Relena's first Christams together. (Nothing but pure fluff) I know I updated a little late, but I just fixed the prblem with HTML tags


For Christmas

~thought~

_past_

 Disclaimers: Don't own 'em

Relena switched her bag from one hand to the other before knocking on the door. She couldn't help be nervous, she was at Heero's door, still she raised her hand and rapped on the door. There really wasn't an extremely odd reason she was here, no actually it was very normal. With a wistful sigh, Relena remembered how it cam about that she was here. 

I_Relena was sitting at her desk finishing the last of her paper work. There were still three days before Christmas but she was taking those days off. Unfortunately, she would be spending the holiday alone. Pagen had died during the last year, and she was forced to keep her contacts with her brother to a few short messages relayed off nearby satellites. She didn't really have any friends except the Gundam pilots, but she was getting together with them for New Year's. Thus Relena intended to stay home and alone for the blessed day of Christmas._

_ She heard the door creak open and figured it was her secretary coming to give her more work, so she didn't even bother looking up. While finishing up the document she was working on Relena heard the slight grown of one the chairs in front of desk as someone sat in it. Adding her signature to the paper Relena looked up to see Heero staring intently at her from across her desk._

_ She wasn't so very surprised to see him. About two years ago he grew up and decided to leave his false world of shadows and join the rest of humanity. Ever since he had shown up at her down inviting her to lunch and asking for Lady Une's number, Heero had become one of her friends._

_ Relena didn't say anything but looked right back at him._

_ "Relena, do you want to spend Christmas Eve and I suppose the next day too with me?"_

_ She wasn't sure, but it sounded like he was a little bit hopeful. "Well, um, I guess. I mean I'm not really doing anything, but are you sure?" Relena asked back._

_ Heero got up to kneel next to her chair. "I don't really have any one to spend the holiday with and neither do you so…"_

_ Relena giggled, "Didn't I already agree?"_

_ He looked down and back up to her, "Yeah, you did. My place at about six." Relena nodded._

_ "See you then, Heero." He turned to leave, but Relena stood up, "Wait Heero.."_

_ Heero turned back, "Thanks for inviting me, Heero." _

_ Heero smiled,  ~he's got a nice smile~_

"Relena?" Heero said, sticking his head out the door.

 Relena hadn't noticed when he had opened the door, but he liked watching her. She was thinking, and was even more beautiful. And he couldn't help but really like that little half smile she had. But that took second place to the full out smile she showed the next moment.

 Relena shook her head, "Sorry, just thinking," she admitted.

 Heero opened the door wider and motioned her in. "Penny for your thoughts?" 

 "Just, nothing. But thank you for inviting me," she entered his apartment. "It's nice in here."

 And how very true, though it small and nothing compared to her mansion, that had been professionally decorated. No, his was much more homey, more personal. Something that she had never really had a chance to know and have that in her life. There was a wreath or two and a small tree in the corner. It had a string of white lights and an angel on top, but no other decorations. 

 Heero watched her inspect his apartment, with a kind of enjoyment. She looked like a little girl. "I have dinner in the oven," Heero claimed while Relena set her suit bag down on the couch.

 She turned back to him, "I didn't know you could cook."

 Heero scratched the back of his head, and gave a little nervous laugh, "I can't cook, I ordered it  and just had to heat it up," ~why does she make me so nervous?~

 Relena giggled, ~he's cute like this,~  "So, um, what do you want to do, oh brilliant leader?" she gave a bow, and tipped back her head to look at him.

 Heero smirked, "I'm not really the leader, Quatre did all our strategy, so…"

 Relena cut him off, "I think you just made a joke."

 Heero shut the door and continued in after her. "you never answered me," Relena quipped. "Whatcha want to do?"  

 "Eat, I guess, but the problem is," he paused.

 "Let me guess you don't have a kitchen table," Relena finished crossing her arms.

 Heero never felt more embarrassed, especially since, he never got embarrassed. "Yeah, I usually just eat at my desk."

 "Than we just have to eat on the floor," she chirped grabbing his hand and pulling him into the direction she figured the kitchen was.

 All he could do was grin and let her pull him along. There was that little girl quality again and his smile grew. ~I guess Duo was right all along.~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Heero leaned back against his couch and closed his eyes. ~This is nice~ He had never thought Relena could be THAT playful. After dinner, which had been a delicious roast chicken with mashed potatoes and stuffing, and all the rest. But after that she had still been hungry! He didn't understand how someone as small as Relena could have such a big appetite. And of course, for the strangest reason, Relena had brought at least ten bags of popcorn.

Actually the popcorn turned out to have more then one use. Relena had suggested, that since Heero's tree was so sparsely decorated, that they string it up and make garland to drape around the tree.  And of course Relena had some how managed to make a great mess. Heero had in some way offended her, thus resulting in Relena taking the bowl of popcorn and dumping its contents over Heero's head. Which resulted in Heero retaliating and a full blown war breaking out. 

_ Finally after about an hour of gruesome battling Relena subsided into a giggling mass, collapsing on top of Heero who was chuckling without showing any signs of stopping. She leaned against Heero and smiled, "And to think you used to be so serious_." 

 Heero looked down at Relena who was watching some movie about some crazy kid who wanted nothing more for Christmas than a Red Rider BB Gun. It was pretty funny, anyway and Heero was enjoying himself, and Relena's company greatly. 

 "Heero."

 Looking down at Relena he opened his mouth to answer but she didn't need acknowledgement. "Heero, are you glad that you came back, that one day?"

 He nodded, "I came back because, one night I saw myself  the same as I was, but unhappy, and insane. And then of course Duo calls and Hildie's with him, and they are happy. Maybe I just didn't feel like being on the outside of humanity anymore," he replied remorsefully. "I'm glad I did, though."

 Relena smiled up at him and, though they only knew their own feelings, both parties involved had to control the very strange, very strong, urge to kiss the other. But Relena looked back to the television, it was almost the end of the movie and she was squealing something about the best part  coming up. Heero also diverted his attention to the screen just in time to see the family at a Chinese restaurant, and the waiters singing their version of the classic carols. Heero's face twisted into a huge grin as he pictured Wufei working in a restaurant like that, and singing with a horrible accent. And when the waiter cut off the head of the duck, Heero along with Relena cracked up. 

 When the movie was over Heero was a little unsure of what to do.  Heero had never been one to celebrate Christmas and his only custom was to take a moment and thank God for the success of his life, but this year he had Relena. Turning questioningly to Relena he asked, "Relena, what do you do for Christmas? I don't have any traditions of my own so I was hoping, ~me hoping, that's something, newish.~ that you'd share some of yours," he admitted.

 Relena smiled, "Why wouldn't I? For one thing, stringing popcorn, IS one of my favorite Christmas traditions. But we have a couple, first," said looking at the tree, with the few presents underneath, (Heero and Relena had both gotten something  for the other and Relena had brought the few presents she had received from the pilots. Heero's were already tucked under the tree) "well Sanq borders Germany, right?" Heero nodded, "Well In Germany they exchange gifts Christmas Eve, but many of our citizens are descendents of German immigrants. So we share some of their customs. But when I lived with the Darlains we always read the Christmas Story before we opened the presents."

 Heero gave her a slight look of confusion, "Wasn't that what we just watched on TV?" he asked hesitantly.

 Now it was Relena's turn to be shocked. "No," she answered softly, "no I mean the story of Jesus's birth. You've never heard that story before, have you?"

 "I never had time for religion," he said weakly. "I believe in God, but religion was never a big part of me, I don't even have a Bible."

 Relena gave him a little hug, "Just because you aren't showy about how you give thanks or talk to God doesn't mean religion isn't a part of you. I mean you can go to church every day and still have no real faith. That's how my mom was," Relena finished quietly. 

 Heero looked into her eyes and saw nothing but sorrow, but then replaced by joy, pure joy. "Can you still tell me the story?"

 Relena nodded and began, "The birth of Christ. In those days Caesar Augustus published a decree ordering a census of the whole world. Everyone went to register, each to his own town, and so Joseph went from Nazareth in Galilee to Judea, to David's town of Bethlehem," Relena recited. On and on, Heero hanging on her every word. Finally she finished and sat down next to Heero.

 He smiled and pulled her close. "You speak very nicely." Heero than hit the button on the nearby radio and Christmas carols began to play. The smooth notes of  Silent Night" filled the air with an almost regal feel. 

 Relena beamed and reached for the first present, "This for you from Wufei.. And Sally," Relena said with a hint of interest in her voice.

  Heero took the package and tore off the paper, it was a box of herbal teas imported from China. Although he had never told anyone, Heero had a small love of such drinks. They had the same effect on Heero as yoga had on some and massages for others. He reached for the gift wrapped in identical paper and gave it to Relena. For her there was a traditional Chinese dress, made from red silk with pink flowers dotting here and there. "Huh, who'd of thought Wufei would give clothes for Christmas," Relena mused holding up the dress. 

 Heero nodded and looked at the dress. ~That would look pretty nice on Relena.~ The next gift, from Quatre to Heero, was a CD of classical music that had been recorded by Quatre and a small group of his most talented soldiers. Relena's present was a silver necklace with a crystal dove on it. When she held it up to the light a small speck, toward the center shown red, while the rest never shown anywhere close to that hue.

 From Trowa there was a book of 'The Stupidest Things People Have Ever Done,' for Heero, (Who'd of thought?) Relena had laughed and made the statement that she had heard from an anonymous source that Wufei had received the same book. Relena got a pair of crystal earrings, matching the necklace from Quatre. ~They obviously had a feminine input~ Relena thought running a finger over the delicate crafting of the birds. 

 Heero moved over to get the next two identical parcels. Duo and Hildie's presents were something to behold. To Heero they gave a picture of Relena in a not too wholesome swimsuit, with a note. 'Hey Heero at one point in time the girls went to the beach and brought a camera, thought you'd like the pic. Duo' Heero smirked, technically he DID like the picture. (It was  even framed, leave it to Duo to give a gag gift.) "Hey Relena, does your brother know you wear this in public?" Heero asked turning the picture to face her.

 Relena paled then turned five or so different shades of red, "Where, how, did you get that?!" Relena squeaked.

 "A little braided bird, now what did the ever immature give to you?" 

Relena pouted for a minute, "You promise on the gundam model sitting in the Smithsonian dedicated to you that you'll never EVER show that to Miliardo." Heero nodded and a defeated looking Relena opened her package to see a highly advanced camera with a note reading. 'Hey Relena, put this to some good use, and if you ask real nice I'll get you a schedule of the most interesting times to see Heero. Hildie.'

 Relena smiled and pulled out the camera. "Pretty sweet, huh?" Heero looked at her quizzically, "Yes Heero, I did just use the slang term 'sweet' in place of grand or wonderful." Relena said sarcastically.

 Heero shook his head, "It's not that. It's more along the lines of what would YOU do with a camera like that?"

 Relena clasped her hands in front of her chest (like Dorothy when she's being sarcastic or mocking Relena) "Why, haven't you ever heard of blackmail?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes in the process.

 Heero laughed and scooted closer to her slipping an arm around her wait. "I really don't think you'd make a very good blackmailer, you are too sweet," Heero commented giving her a few butterfly kisses up and down her neck.

 "Well you really shouldn't underestimate people,"  Relena huffed. But she put on a real smile and took out the present she got for Heero. "Here, I wasn't sure what to get you but I thought that you might like it," she stammered handing it to him and it took every once of will power to keep Heero from tearing off the paper like some little child.

 With the paper removed, there in his hands was a computer game. It was Final Fantasy XXXIX (39). Heero looked at his gift then to the woman, nervously ringing her hands next to him, with mild surprise than broke into laughter. "how'd you know that I wanted this," he managed to get out between hardy laughs.

 Relena smiled, glad that her hunch had been right, "Just a guess," she replied coyly. Relena than handed him a second parcel, "the game was just a little something for you to do when you're bored, but this was what I was actually intending to get you. I saw it and you were the first thing to come to mind, it may not be your style but," Relena stopped at the expression on his face, his eyes were shut and a single tear slid past. Her gift to him was situated so that it faced him, unwrapped and exposed.

 "Thank you," Heero whispered setting the painting on the ground so he could look at it better. It was a simple picture, really, surrounded by white and a plain silver frame. But gorgeous in every possible way. A few silvery white feathers seemed to be dancing toward him, over the deep blue of an ocean with a thousand shades of yellow blending in the back as the sun. Heero never felt more humbled.

 Relena put a hand on his shoulder, "it reminded me of angels losing some feathers on their way back to heaven."

 Heero could only sigh when he stared at the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She'd given him a work of art he never would have thought twice about till now. Now it just seemed to express every feeling he'd ever hoped to possess, every belief he'd ever wanted to hold dear, everything he'd never learned to convey himself. Like a reflection of his own heart, Heero couldn't pinpoint why he felt so connected to this image, but he was sure that there would never be another piece of art that would have every part of him swelling with joy and every wonderful feeling ever known to any being on earth or in space. He knew now and forever that he'd treasure it for eternity. Just like the woman who'd given it to him.

Heero collected himself and his raging emotions, and handed the small package that he had gotten for Relena to her. "Here, this is for you, it took me about four years to find it." 

 Relena undid the cloth folded around the small item. Her eyes opened with shock and her hand touched the present.

 It was a barrette made from a few semi-precious stones set into a backing of some thin, dark blue stone, it looked like the moon and earth with a star or two. Heero looked at her than to the hairpiece. "It belonged to my mother. Dr. J kept it safe for me for all those years and I finally found it on L1 about six months ago. Like I said, it took me awhile to find, but," Heero was stumbling on his words, the look in Relena's eyes could have stopped a war. 

 Relena looked at it again. It was beautiful, words could not describe how much she valued it at that point. That Heero, a man thought to have no emotions or feelings had just given someone, someone he cared very deeply for, a present of such magnitude, of such thought. It was heart-wrenching, it was sentimental. She threw her arms around Heero's neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, a million times thank you," she whispered.

 He put his arms around her as well. "You're welcome." They held each other for a few minutes then Heero let her go. "I, really don't know what to say," 

 Heero blinked then squinted his eyes a moment, "There's still a present left."

  Relena looked at it then inched toward the tree before taking it, "It's for me," she said turning the small velvety box over, "but it doesn't say who from."

 Heero shrugged, "Well go ahead and open it," he urged, leaning back against the couch. 

 Relena shrugged as well and opened it. Surrounded by the white silk folds of the box there lay a perfect piece of mistletoe and under it was a note on crimson paper. In the most interesting gold writing there was, 'See if it works on Heero.'

 Heero craned his neck to see what was given to Relena. "What'd you get?"

 Relena smiled and pulled out the mistletoe, positioning it above her head. She calmly stated, "The note said to see if it worked on you," she said a dare in her eyes. And on her lips.

 Heero smirked  and pulled her right next to him. "Let's see, now," he whispered kissing her once on the cheek. "I think it works." Relena smiled and grabbed him by the collar so that they were nose to nose. "I'm sure you can kiss better than that." And so Heero closed the tiny space between their lips and locked the two into a very deep kiss. 

 Heero opened his eyes and so did Relena. They were closed slightly, the look in her eyes said nothing but pure and certain love. He could feel a special type of warmth, creep through his body. And in a manner much like the Grinch's, it was almost like his heart had grown.   "Merry Christmas Relena," Heero whispered close to her mouth. "I love you."

 Relena rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you too, Heero. This is the best Christmas ever."

 Heero put his arms around her as the first notes of "All I Want for Christmas Is You" began to play.  And truly, though not the last, it was one of the best times Relena and Heero had spent together.


End file.
